


be just and not fear

by curlsinthewind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I just wanted thiam and RHPS heh, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, you don't really have to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time.prompt- stuck in a maze or a houseI combined Thiam and Rocky horror picture show, here's the result.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	be just and not fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enygmaspenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmaspenguin/gifts).



> this is for the otl's spooktober bingo - stuck in a maze or a house
> 
> Ehm, well. Yes, I did it. I rewrote Rocky horror picture show (well, kinda) and I had so much fun while doing it! :D If you haven't seen the movie, you'll be SO confused xD BUT if you've seen it, you will be just slightly less confused xD  
> I did not make this sexual because Rocky horror is just about that xD. I was inspired by the movie which means it's not exactly like Rocky horror but it has similarities, especially the first part, it's almost the same xD but other than that? nope xD
> 
> I added so many references and I really enjoyed it so please, even if it's not the best, just laugh xD  
> also, if you want to know which character is which, I'll put that in the end notes :)
> 
> for Adice 'cause you're the only one who gets my obsession with this movie

“Congratulations.“

“Well- I guess we really get it, huh? “ Mason patted him on the shoulder, smiling brightly from ear to ear as the gathering next to them chatted excitedly. He punched him lightly in the shoulder and Mason immediately repeated his actions, still smiling.

“I don’t think there’s any doubt about that. You and Corey have been always inseparable since you’ve met at Doctor Scott’s refresher course.”

“Well, to tell you the truth, Liam. That was the only reason I showed up in the first place.”

 _“Okay guys! This is it! Get ready!”_ Another voice interrupted their conversation and they both turned towards the noise. Mason punched him again as he smiled at his husband.

“Corey’s gonna throw a bouquet.”

Said man stretched out and in the next second, the bouquet was flying towards Liam’s boyfriend who caught it in surprise. He wasn’t even standing in the crowd, how typical. Liam just watched him as he eyed the flower suspiciously.

“Hey, big fella.” Mason was touching him again, he liked to do that a lot Liam realized.  
“Looks like it could be your turn next, hey?” he said playfully but Liam just blushed and his hand instinctively fell to the box in his back pocket.

“Who knows.” He shrugged before saying bye to his best friend and his husband. Both deserved to be happy, they went through too much trouble so Liam was glad that this day finally worked out the way they wanted.

He came closer to Theo who was still glaring at the bouquet with a light redness added to his cheeks. Liam looked at him; his boyfriend looked absolutely gorgeous in that pink tuxedo. Theo was protesting at the start but after a while that contained Liam bribing him with kisses, he finally gave in.

“Oh Liam, wasn’t it wonderful?” Theo asked with a mocking smile.  
“Didn’t Corey look radiantly beautiful?” Liam raised an eyebrow at him.

“Really?”

“What, I caught the bouquet.” This time, Theo’s expression shifted completely, as he pouted at him and his eyes got suddenly bigger. Liam had absolutely no idea how he was doing that.

“Yes, Theo. Corey’s a lucky guy.” He gathered all the courage in him as he moved towards the cemetery next to the church. The air was clear and it provided him to sort out his thoughts, it was now or never.

“Yeah.”

“Uh-everyone knows Corey’s a wonderful little cook.” It couldn’t be bad, if he filled his anxiety with plain talk, could it?

“Yeah.” Theo followed behind him, still clutching the bouquet.

“While Mason himself will be relying for promotion in a year or two.”

“Yes.” And then he stopped just in the middle of the cemetery, turning around to face his boyfriend. Theo was looking at him with a funny look like he knew exactly why he was so nervous which gave Liam the needed confidence to ask the big question.

“Hey, Theo.” He was looking down at his boots because they looked so much more interesting than the mocking face Theo was giving him. His boyfriend chuckled.

“Yes, Liam?”

“I’ve got something to say.”

“Uh-huh?”

“I really love the-uh skilful way…” God, he should prepare this speech before actually saying it.  
“…you beat the other boys…to the groom’s bouquet.” Really? Was he really saying this out loud? Theo will never say yes this way.

“Continue…” If Liam could break out into a song, it would be so much easier than actually saying it out loud. This was worse than he thought it will be.

“The river was deep but I swam it.”

“What-what are you talking about?” Theo was laughing at him, he was. Liam couldn’t blame him, it was ridiculous.

“Just-just listen, okay?” His boyfriend smiled at him, the amusement fading away as he reached out to Liam’s face and caressed it gently.

“Okay.” So Liam exhaled a lungful breath and continued.

“The future is ours so let’s plan it.” Theo raised his second eyebrow, making Liam sweat even more.  
“So please don’t tell me to can it.”

“Can it?”

“Shut up.”

“Sorry.”

“I’ve one thing to say and that’s damn it, Teddy, I love you.” With that Liam grinned at him, Theo looked offended at the nickname, he hated when Liam called him like that but the only response he got was a slight punch to the arm.

Liam had full head of ideas of what to say next but telling Theo he was feeding the fire in his heart was a little bit too much.

“Uh-I love you,” he said again only receiving another glare from the other man.

“Yes, you said that already.” Theo was not making this any easier for him.

“I-I- have a ring to prove it!” he shouted suddenly fishing for the box in his pants, he almost did a victory dance when he found it and took it out but the small object slipped out of his clumsy fingers and it fell on the ground in between the blades of grass.  
“Damn it.”

Theo only laughed again and helped him find it just to pick it up seconds later, calming Liam’s heart.

“I love you.” His boyfriend ignored his third attempt of confession of love and examined the ring before sliding it down his finger, silently saying a yes. Liam almost kissed him if Theo didn’t talk again.

“It’s nicer than Mason and Corey had,” he announced looking at it from every different angle.

“So you’ll marry me?” Liam bit his lip as Theo’s smile changed into a smirk. Oh no, that never meant anything good.

“Liam, I’m mad for you too.” And then Liam just couldn’t hold back and surged forwards to kiss his fiancé on the lips. Theo smiled against the kiss and just when they de-attached, he whispered.  
“You moron.” Liam took that as a good sign because Theo was smiling and he looked happy, which was always a good sign.

“You know what we should do? Visit the man who began it.”

“Dr. Scott?”

“Yeah.” Liam bit his lip again appreciating the way the ring was sparkling on Theo’s finger.  
“I love you.” Theo looked up at him, still smiling and leaning in for another kiss.

“I love you too.”

____________________________

It seemed like a fairly ordinary night when Liam Dunbar and his fiancé, Theo Raeken, two young, ordinary, healthy kids left Beacon Hills that late November evening to visit Dr. Scott McCall, ex-tutor and now a friend to both of them.

It’s true that there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black and pendulous, toward which they were driving.

It’s true also that the spare tire of the pickup truck they were carrying was badly in need of some air.

But they, being a normal kids and on a night out…well they weren’t going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening. On a night out.

It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time.

____________________________

“This storm is awful,” Theo groaned looking down at the newspaper. Liam almost didn’t register what he was saying because he had to concentrate on the road, it was too dark and too much rain for his liking. It was a miracle that Theo let him drive his precious truck anyways.

“We’re almost there. Dr. Scott’s house is just six miles away.” Theo groaned again, closing the newspaper and looking out the window. Out of nowhere, another motorbike appeared and drove pass them.

“These motorbikes are hurting my eyes. What is it about this area and motorbikes?” Liam wanted to respond but suddenly, the car came to a stop with a loud pop.

“That was the tire, wasn’t it?” Theo groaned _again_ and hid his face in the paper.

“I knew I should have changed it a long time ago.”

“It’s alright; didn’t we pass a castle on the way? Maybe they have telephone I could use.” They were looking at each other, waiting for something but the only sounds around them came from the droplets of water banging into the windows of the truck.  
“Uh okay, wait here, I’ll go.” Theo frowned at him moving to unbuckle his seatbelt.

“I’m going with you.”

“Oh no, darling.” Theo glared at him again; maybe Liam should really stop with the bickering.  
“There’s no sense of both of us getting wet.” But his fiancé looked adamant and before he could stop him, Theo was already getting out of the car.

It wasn’t a long way, the castle was closer than they had thought and soon enough they were knocking on the door all soaked with not a single dry spot on their skin.

And so it seemed that fortune had smiled on Liam and Theo and that they found the assistance that their plight required – or had they?

“Maybe we should find something different, did you see the ‘enter at your own risk’ sign? That does not look very friendly to me.” Theo bumped into his side shaking from the cold but Liam was already knocking on the door again.

“We’ll just use their phone and then we can come back.” His fiancé was already opening his mouth to respond but a muscled dark-blond-haired man with pale skin was already opening the door for them with a rather strange look plastered on his face.

“Hello,” he said with a high-pitched voice making Liam doubt their decision and reconsidering Theo’s offer to return back to the truck.

“Hi, my name is Liam Dunbar - uh, this is my fiancé, Theo Raeken. I wonder if you might help us. You see, our car broke down a few miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?” The man ignored them completely; instead, he eyed them from head to toe before tilting his head on one side.

“You’re wet,” he said which Theo accompanied with strangled snort and tugged at Liam’s arm shooting him a look that was clearly saying that they should get the hell out of there.

“Yes, it’s raining,” he said arrogantly while still glaring at Liam, begging him with one single look to turn around and run. And probably, it was the best thing they could do but they both were really wet and Liam was sure he would die of hypothermia if he went back there, so he stayed at place.

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

Indeed, it was thoroughly awkward. Thankfully, a rather deafening lightning struck just beside them, distracting everyone. Liam furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the motorbikes just standing there. _So here they were heading._

“I think perhaps you’d better both come inside.” This seemed made Theo even more anxious as he scoffed which was a clear sign of him being uncomfortable.

“You’re too kind,” he said with clear sarcasm as he squeezed Liam’s arm even tighter. It was too late; the man was hurrying them inside with bigger strength than should be normal, closing the door behind them and locking it just in front of their eyes. They were trapped.

“This way.” The man led them through the large hallway and Liam and Theo both obligated while drops of water were falling down on the ground from their clothes. If they weren’t practically kidnapped, Liam would be even sorry for making a mess but he most certainly wasn’t.

They were coming closer to somewhere where loud chatter and music could be heard. Liam shot his fiancé a doubtful look which Theo completely ignored. Great, he was mad at him because he didn’t listen to him.

As soon as they entered the hall, there were so many creatures in Halloween costumes, some of them with fur and claws, some of them with tails and scales; others had a scull instead of a head. It was diverse audience, honestly. It seemed like a party was being held which would explain the motorbikes in front of the castle. Everyone was talking and drinking and eating but as soon as he and Theo stepped a foot into the room, every gaze fell on them with suspicion.

The man turned around again, smiling at them like a crazy mad man he was.

“You’ve arrived on a rather special night. It’s one of the master’s affairs.” Liam could feel how Theo stiffened next to him which meant one and only, he was ready to fight his way out of there, which, to be fair, wasn’t such a bad idea but the guy looked dangerous and very strong so he wouldn’t risk it. Liam put his arm around Theo’s waist to calm him down.

“Oh. Lucky him,” he said trying to end this conversation as soon as possible and it would be probably a success if another person didn’t appear. This time, it was a light-blonde-hair girl with bold red lipstick.

“He’s lucky. You’re lucky. I’m lucky. We’re all lucky!” she shouted and slid down from the railing she was sitting on.

Then, suddenly, the man started singing and it was the most horrifying thing Liam has ever seen. Then the girl joined and then the whole group of creatures watching them the whole time joined too. He took his fiancé’s hand and slowly tried to disappear. At one point, another girl joined them and started tap-dancing. He had to admit that it was a whole show but absolutely terrifying and Liam was not staying there any more of his precious time than he should. Which was never but that wasn’t important at the moment and perhaps too late to take back at that point.

When they finally reached the unstable elevator, the song finally stopped.

“Liam, please, let’s get out of here,” Theo pleaded, holding onto his arm like he would for dear life.

“We can’t go anywhere until I get to a phone.” Because it was the truth, they could at least finish the mission they got themselves onto when they entered the castle.

“Well then ask the butler - or someone.”

“I am not talking to that man ever again.” Theo shot him a death glare.

“Look, I’m cold, I’m wet and I’ll admit, I’m just plain scared.” Liam smirked at him, it was not a common thing seeing Theo out of his comfort zone and he really wanted to make fun of him but it would probably be foolish of him when he screamed as soon as the elevator behind them came to life.

His gaze moved towards the direction and there was standing another man – or creature he should say, this time with a heavy costume and an extraordinary metal mask that was not covering the man’s face letting the expressions of the intruder out into the world. This was beginning to be more and more absurd. What the hell was this place and what the hell was happening?

“How do you do?” The elevator door opened and the man smiled at them with the same strange look everyone else had.  
“I see you’ve met my…” he stopped and his gaze fell on the blond man before continuing, “…handyman.” Then he leaned against the elevator door with a cocky smirk on his lips when he looked down at Liam, he was so much taller than him.  
“He’s just a little brought down – Because when you knocked. He thought you were the candy man.”

“I’m not much of a man by the light of the day but by night I’m a malicious scientist feeding on chaos, pain and strife.”

Liam wondered when he asked the man that he wanted to know something more about him but he stayed silent. He looked crazy, his expressions brought unease to his mind and the fact the he told them he’s feeding on chaos and pain was not making his worry go away. Liam jerked away when the man barged into his personal space.

“Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound. You look like you’re both pretty…groovy.”

Theo tugged at his arm again but before Liam could lean into the touch, the scientist was parting them away and walking in between them carelessly, and then he turned around to face them properly again.

“Or if you want something visual, that’s not too abysmal.” Liam couldn’t hold himself anymore when he interrupted his heart-feeling speech.

“Uh- I’m glad we caught you at home – could we use your phone? We’re both in a bit of a hurry.”

“Right!” Theo was again glued to his side looking up at Liam glaring at the mad scientist.

“We’ll just stay where we are, then go back to the car.”

With that, the man turned around smiling at them viciously.

“Why don’t you stay the night?” The couple shared a panicked look, this couldn’t be happening.  
“I could show you my favourite obsession. I’ve been malting a creature from fear and dread and it’s good for relieving my – tension.”

That was pretty weird thing to say but by this point, there was only a small amount of events that could surprise him.

“Oh, did I mention? I’m the mad scientist but you can call me the Dread Doctor.” He was walking away from them which was maybe for the best because the man was not a friendly person at all. Liam should’ve listened to Theo.  
“So come up to the lab and see what’s on the slab.”

When he finally disappeared in the metal elevator again, the mood in the room completely shifted. It was obvious, who was the master, the dark-blonde-man was talking about. For a single moment, Liam thought it was over and that it was all a joke but when a towel touched his hair and someone started undressing his shirt that was when all his hopes burnt out.

“What-what are you doing?” he squealed watching as Theo was in the same terrible situation as he himself.

“You are wet.”

“Worst engagement ever. Whatever happened to Saturday night, huh?” Liam cringed at Theo’s words, who seemed had no problem of being undressed. A wave of jealousy jumped through him before someone was reaching out to the fly of his pants, that’s when he jumped away and screamed. Liam found himself in a strong embrace and immediately knew that it was Theo who was currently laughing at Liam’s reaction. After he was done with his ridicule, he was leaning closer to his ear.

“You wanted to be here and ask for help so you might as well enjoy this amusing situation along the way,” he whispered and took off Liam’s pants himself.

“I just wanted to call someone!” he shouted again, trying to get Theo’s hands off his body, unsuccessfully.

“And now we are stuck here with a bunch of nutjobs, truly, remarkable job, Liam.”

“You are very lucky to be invited up to Doctor’s laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege,” the tap dancer said while looking at them with amusement.

“You can take my right arm for whatever I care, just let me the hell out.” Liam glared at his fiancé.

“You are not letting them take your right arm,” he hissed and smacked Theo across his bare chest.

“Come along. The Master doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” The other girl waved at them to go after her but they had no intentions in following her.

“And you are?” Liam asked re-directing his glare from his fiancé to the girl.

“Your deepest nightmare if you won’t follow me.”

_______________________

There are some people who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is simply a figment of the imagination. If this is so, then Liam and Theo are quite safe. However, the sudden change of plans had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy.

______________________

Liam shivered and only now realized that everyone was staring at him with only his boxers on. If he imagined his and Theo’s engagement somehow, this was certainly not it.

The elevator led them to said laboratory. It was round and obscure; there was a bunch of equipment and different kinds of metal masks just lying around. And in the middle, there was an enormous tank filled with an unsavoury liquid in it.

The Dread Doctor was standing in front of it, waiting for everyone to settle down. Liam came closer to Theo reaching out to hold his hand. Together, they watched the scenery in front of them.

“Tonight, my unconventional conventionists…” from some unknown reason, everyone from the audience laughed loudly.  
“…you are to witness a new breakthrough. In biochemical research.” Then everyone clapped making the couple even more confused than before.

“It was strange, the way it happened. An accident. Many of my brothers and sister lost their lives due to us reaching this astonishing success. As absurd as that sound, it was just an accident. That’s how I discovered the secret. That elusive ingredient, that spark that is a breath of life.”

Theo spared him a look before everyone started clapping again.

“What is happening?” his fiancé asked him and Liam just shook his head in devastation.

“I have no clue.”

“You see, you are fortunate. For tonight is the night…” the Dread Doctor continued, he obviously enjoyed the audience and tried to make the biggest show out of it. “…that my beautiful creature is destined to be born.”

He moved towards the tank and his hand covered with leather touched the doubtful substance.

“Isaac, Erica, Malia, get to work. Those three people that were watching them to this point suddenly moved towards some control panel in a practiced manner leaving everyone speechless.  
“Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator.”

The blonde-haired man, Isaac he assumed, moved towards one particular part but before he could even reach the button, someone barged in through the wall.

“STOP!” Liam stared at the demolished wall where, to his surprise, stood Dr. Scott and his eyes were sparkling red. Just behind him, another man appeared together with a red head girl.  
“I’m not going to let you finish this project!” he shouted at the scientist ignoring as everyone in the room gasped in shock.

“Doctor Scott McCall, what an unpleasant surprise. Unfortunately, your brilliant attempt at strike won’t work. I have my loyal army of creatures.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” With that, Isaac, Erica and Malia growled while their eyes changed colours and their nails transformed into claws. Liam just stood there next to Theo, clutching his arm desperately, as he tried to comprehend the happenings in front of them.

“What?” The Dread Doctor shouted and tried to stop the trio from destroying the biggest accomplishment of his life but it was too late. Dr. Scott was already next to him and throwing a questionable dust at the scientist. The ongoing events lead to the mad doctor disappearing into thin air like sand.

Scott stood up and looked at the audience that stood on a large balcony before he howled at them. Everyone ran off with screaming and shouting.

Theo and Liam just watched the whole show in shock, still holding onto each other.

“Liam? Theo? What are you doing here?”

“Dr. Scott?”

“Isaac?”

“Erica?”

“Malia?”

“Lydia?”

“Stiles?”

“Dr. Scott?”

“Liam?”

“Theo?”

“We wanted to visit you due to our engagement but instead we got kidnapped by these psychos!” Theo finally yelled getting out of loop and it was obvious he was trying to hold on to every single common sense left in his brain. Liam didn’t blame him; this was surely the strangest experience he has ever lived-through.

“Yeah, sorry about that. We were undercover and we didn’t want to ruin our plan but…great abs,” the blonde girl, probably Erica, said and winked at Theo.

“What- what is happening here?” Liam finally found some strength in himself to actually ask, ignoring what Erica just said just because it was already too much and listening to someone hitting on his fiancé was the last strap.

“It was one of the Dread Doctors, a mad scientist with twisted ideas of reality. Their goal for centuries was to create an invincible creature, called ‘The Beast’, we had to stop it,” Scott came closer to them, his eyes were back to normal and he looked like a normal man again.

“What do you mean-we?” Theo asked.

“I and my pack.”

_________________________

And so that faithful night, Liam and Theo discovered the great mysteries of supernatural among them. Perhaps, they could run and divulge the secret out to the world. Although they decided otherwise.

The couple retreated back to their truck with a help from Dr. Scott and celebrated their engagement in peace.

If they coincidentally ended up helping Dr. Scott and his pack on other adventures, that is a question for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> characters:  
> Janet - Theo  
> Brad - Liam  
> Riff Raff - Isaac  
> Magenta - Erica  
> Columbia - Malia  
> Frank N. Furter - Dread Doctor (idk which one, it prob doesn't matter)  
> Dr. Scott - Scott (this seems so funny to me xD)


End file.
